Definitely Maybe
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: This is an InuYasha songfic. It's about InuYasha and his friend Kagome who's boyfriend isn't honest with her. Can InuYasha help?


**(A/N) Okay yeah the idea for this fic just like popped into my head in the middle of algebra (stupid dang 9th grade curiculum...) er um anyway it's based on my favorite song: Definitely Maybe by FM Static. They rock! Uh anyway...**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the song. MORE unfortunately I don't own InuYasha...**

**Oh by the way, this is told from InuYasha's perspective and the _italisized _words are part of the song.**

_I met a girl named Tara_

She lived in the heart of america

She liked black caddies

Listened to puff daddy

Danced until her legs were sore  


"Class this is our new student, his name is InuYasha. Welcome to your homeroom at your new school." the teacher said to me. When I looked across the room searching for a seat there I saw her. I could've sworn it was her. I just could feel it. So, I took my chance and sat down next to her.

"InuYasha! Hey I havn't seen you in years!" Kagome exclaimed. Yep it was her. "Yeah" I said uneasily "I uh haven't talked to you since I moved..:"

Later that day Kagome was showing me around after school.

"And over there's the gym aaaaand-"

"Kagome."

"Uh yeah?"

"How've you been in the past three years?"

Yes I moved away from Tokyo three years ago to live in damn Hiroshima. Of course when I was there I only made one friend, who also was a reject. But then again in elementary school I only had one friend, Kagome.

Before I moved away (right after we started seventh grade) we were...well I suppose you could call it boyfriend and girlfriend. Aside from the good-bye kiss she gave me (havn't had one since...a kiss I mean) it wasn't much different than being friend.

"Not much." she said casually "Oh but I do have a new sister!"

"EH?" I have this response because...well Kagome's mom is a single mom...

"Oh we adopted her, her name's Sango. She had a brother before her parents died but he was adopted before her and they were separated."

"Oh. That sucks. So, uh, anything else happen?"

Yes I admit it. I wanted to know if she had a freaking boyfriend.

"Hm...Oh! I've had a boyfriend for a year! His name's Hojo! He's so cute! Can you believe it my first real boyfriend!"

Okay this was news to me. Apparently our relationship was one-sided.

"Congratz." I said trying to sound somewhat sincere.

"Thanks!" She hugged him.

Why must you taunt me like this foolish girl.

"Oh InuYasha." she pulled out her iPod and selected a song "Remember our favorite song when we were little!"

She started dancing. I wanted to dance with her. I really did. But the little idiot had a boyfriend. Who, I might mention, just happened to be standing near us.

"Hey Kagome!" he called to her.

"Oh hey Hojo!" she walked over and hugged him.

I cringed.

"So who's he?" Hojo asked pointing at me.

I decided to grab the oppourtunity to talk before Kagome.

"I'm InuYasha. Three years ago, before I moved, I was Kagome's best friend. And now I'm back."

Hojo glared at me when I emphasized the best friend part.

_  
She worked around the corner_

At the diner with the grouchy owner

And her boyfriend's shady, dates another girl named katie

he loves her definately maybe  


"Oh hey, Kagome said "I hafta get to work over at the diner around the corner there. If I'm not there on time the owner gets really cranky. Nice seeing you again! We'll hang later. Bye."

"Bye." I said as she walked off.

"Later dude...oh and hands off my girl." Hojo said as he walked off.

"Feh." I said walking off.

Then when I reached the end of the hall I realized what a whimp I was being. For that comment I was gunna kick his ass.

I turned around a raged towards where he went. I looked around and around for him until I saw him by the lockers.

What he was doing however, lowered my rage about the comment. But it raised my rage to an immense level to where I was ready to pulvarize him.

There he was with some girl. Swapping spit. They weren't kissing. Oh no they were making out.

My first thought was kill him. Second was kill him. Third was kill him. My fourth however was to tell Kagome and take her for myself.

_dont think i can take it_

wake me when its over

so far away

i wish that it was closer

i see you every day

im too scared to go over

i wonder what she'd say

i barely even know her

But then the horrible thought crossed my mind. I barely know her any more.

Every day from then on I saw her with him. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to tell her. I remember how she was the day I moved away. I don't want her crying like that again.

_and how much longer_

will this keep getting stronger

i wonder what shes doing when im singing myself to sleep

cause he's a faker

so see ya later

i wonder when you realize that she means a lot more to me

I really couldn't stand seeing her with a fake like him, I really couldn't. After school every once in awhile I'd check to see what he was doing.

He was cheating on her. But not with just one girl, but several. 'That damn player' that's all I thought about. _  
_

_i saw you in the hallway when my last class was just over_

it was friday, school was out tonight

everything seems to be allright

i said yo are you going to the party at the cove

she said hes picking me up six again

and i dont wanna disappoint my boyfriend

Then one day I decided to go for it. See if she had any feelings for me at all. It was friday right before she went to work and I found her.

"Hey did you hear about the party? You going?"

"No, he's picking me up at six. I can't dissapoint my boyfriend. Sorry."

"It's alright I probably wont go anyway."

_and shes staring at his picture hanging in her locker_

shes telling all the girls about all the things that he bought her

i saw what really happened all those times he went for water

when we were at the movie theatre watching harry potter

he had his hands on

every single girl he laid his eyes on

hate to break it to you, hes a pile on

and even when he kissed her

he was looking over, staring at her sister 

She walked over to her locker where some of her friends were standing. She opened it up and there was his picture.

"He bought me a bouquet of roses too!" she told the giggling girls.

She turned around to walk to her job and I whirled around so it didn't look like I was stalking her or anything.

"Hey InuYasha! Wait up." she called. "Hey I was wondering if you wanna come with me and my boyfriend to the movies tonight. See, I wanna bring my sister but it'd be awkward if I just brought her along, plus I wanna spend time with my long lost best friend!"

"Okay. I'll be at your house at six?"

"Awesome!" she smiled that too dang beautiful smile.

When we were at the movies he kept getting up to go get water, so I decided to 'get some more popcorn' and see what was up.

What I saw wasn't a surprise. Not at all. There he was flirting with three girls.

Not that that was the only thing, no. Even when he kissed her goodnight, he had his eyes all over her sister. Dispicable ass.

_I met a girl named Tara_

She lived in the heart of america

She liked black caddies

Listened to puff daddy

Danced until her legs were sore

She worked around the corner

At the diner with the grouchy owner

And her boyfriend's shady, dates another girl named katie

he loves her definately maybe

dont think i can take it

wake me when its over

so far away

i wish that it was closer

i see you every day

im too scared to go over

i wonder what she'd say

i barely even know her

_  
and how much longer_

will this keep getting stronger

i wonder what shes doing when im singing myself to sleep

cause he's a faker

so see ya later

i wonder when you realize that she means a lot more to me

i saw you in the hallway when my last class was just over

it was friday, school was out tonight

everything seems to be allright

i said yo are you going to the party at the cove

she said hes picking me up six again

and i dont wanna disappoint my boyfriend

and how much longer

will this keep getting stronger

i wonder what shes doing when im singing myself to sleep

cause he's a faker

so see ya later

i wonder when you realize that she means a lot more to me

and shes staring at his picture hanging in her locker

shes telling all the girls about all the things that he bought her

i saw what really happened all those times he went for water

when we were at the movie theatre watching harry potter

he had his hands on

every single girl he laid his eyes on

hate to break it to you, hes a pile on

and even when he kissed her

he was looking over, staring at her sister 

_and how much longer_

will this keep getting stronger

i wonder what shes doing when im singing myself to sleep

cause he's a faker

so see ya later

i wonder when you realize that she means a lot more to me

_I met a girl named Tara_

She lived in the heart of america

She liked black caddies

Listened to puff daddy

Danced until her legs were sore

She worked around the corner

At the diner with the grouchy owner

And her boyfriend's shady, dates another girl named katie

he loves her definately maybe

Eventually I couldn't take it any more. I grabbed her aside after her boyfriend said good bye after school one day.

"Sorry but I'll be late for-"

"No." I said firmly "Do you even know what...HE does after you leave?"

"Uh h-homework?"

"Look Kagome, I don't want to see someone great like you getting hurt by a jerk like him!"

"He's not a jerk!" Her eyes filled with tears "I can't believe you'd say that! I thought you were my friend!"

"Don't you get it, you idiot! I want to be more than a friend."

I grabbed her and pulled her towards Hojo's usual cheat-on-Kagome area.

Just in time. There he was kissing another girl.

Kagome's mouth dropped. "Oh...my...gosh..." Her eyes filled with tears.

I went to hug her but then she did somthing very un-Kagome like.

She walked over to Hojo and slapped him. He broke away from his kiss and went to say somthing.

She beat him to the punch though...litterally.

"You stupid freaking cheating jerk! I hate you! We're through!" She punched him in the stomach and ran to me. Crying in my arms.

Still somewhat shocked Hojo looked over and saw me hugging her.

And then I said the last thing I ever said to him "I love her definitely. Not maybe."

**(A/N) Ohmygosh! My longest one-shot EVER 8 and a half pages baby! Yeah, t'was a one-shot...did ya like it? REVIEW!**


End file.
